Geographic data such as segments are used to represent real-world geographic tracks, paths, and/or routes. Sometimes, a segment may be derived from a recorded set of geographic positioning system (GPS) data associated with a user's physical activity (e.g., bike ride, run). However, because the GPS data associated with the user's physical activity could have been recorded with error, the segment derived from the associated GPS data could also include error. For example, the segment may not accurately reflect the real-world physical attributes of the intended geographical track, path, or route. Furthermore, even if a segment, in general, accurately reflects the real-world physical attributes of a trail at one point in time, the actual geography of the trail may change over time. As such, it would be desirable to update stored segments over time.